


Greenhouse Chores

by donutxclouds



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutxclouds/pseuds/donutxclouds
Summary: Yunho was assigned to do the greenhouse chores for the day since Wooyoung was unable to for that day for...reasons....but Seonghwa sends Mingi to go find him when they find out that he hasn't left the building along with the others yet. Mingi finds Yunho's belongings in the greenhouse, but doesn't see him anywhere...that is...until he turned the corner at the back of the room.TW: Tentacle Rape, MxM (DLDR), NSFW.(This is my first work on here so please don't hate on me :,D )
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Kudos: 21





	Greenhouse Chores

" _Yunho. You're going to be in charge of the plants today._ "  
  
~•~  
  
  
_Stupid fucking plants._

Yunho growled in annoyance. "Ugh...why do I have to be in charge of the plants today? What ever happened to Wooyoung?" He asked Seonghwa, his hyung and department manager. "Wooyoung got into....some business....with one of the plants….” "Business? Like...what do you mean business?" Yunho cocked his head to the side slightly. "Don't worry about it, I just need you to watch it today, alright?" Yunho groaned. "Fine." "Thanks!" Seonghwa smiled. "Yeah, yeah...whatever."

~•~

Yunho unlocked the greenhouse door, stepping inside. Once he was inside, he shut the door. He then looked up at the insane amount of plants that were hanging from the ceiling, sitting in pots on the floor, and on shelves on the walls. He sighed, looking around the room for a clipboard and paper to take notes about his observations. He scanned the room with his eyes, until they fell on a specific plant. He shivered from just looking at it. Its shape was rather peculiar to him. The leaves on the plant were shaped like snakes and tendrils, and there was just a huge flower holding all of those said leaves in place, hidden away from the observer. He also happened to notice that the flower was coated in a clear-ish liquid. " _What's this....?_ " Yunho mumbled to himself as he reached out his hand to touch the bulb of the flower. The very tip of his finger had barely rested upon it before he snatched his hand back. He had managed to get a good amount of the translucent liquid on to his fingertip. He stared at it closely, taking notes in his mind. He tasted it. To his surprise, the liquid tasted sweet, like honey and chocolate. " _That's.....odd...._ " He mumbled to himself. “ _What kind of plant could this even be….?_ ” Suddenly, the flower released a gas into his face, and he threw himself back away from it in fear. He had breathed some of the gas in the process of backing up. Coughing, he suddenly felt dazed....and weirdly horny. "Uh... _whaaaat_....?" His words slurred as he fell onto his knees. His eyelids drooped slightly. The more gas he breathed in, the more horny and dazed he felt.

Then, the plant released five of its snake-like limbs from its flower bulb. They all wrapped themselves around Yunho's waist, wrists, and ankles. Yunho yelped at this sudden action, slightly snapping out of his dazed state. He tried breaking free from the plant limbs that were restraining him, but was unsuccessful. “ _What the hell is this thing?!_ ” He screamed in his head. Grunting, he writhed about, still struggling to break himself free as he was being lifted off of his feet slightly. "What the...!" Two normal sized tentacles took off his clothing. He was about to scream, but then one of the tentacles shoved itself into his mouth, causing him to choke and start to tear up. His eyes widened as he felt another tentacle slowly slither up his leg, around his thigh, and on to his still-clothed dick. He shook his head violently, eyes still wide. The tentacle rubbed against his clothed dick, the translucent liquid oozing from it seeping into his boxers. He felt slightly more aroused by this, mentally slapping himself because of it. The plant could somehow sense this, and proceeded to move the tentacle into his boxers, grabbing a hold of his dick and pumping at a quick pace. He choked on the tentacle in his mouth at the sudden feeling, moaning quietly into the tentacle. The plant then used two more tentacles to pull down his boxers, very roughly inserting one into his hole. The feeling was extremely sudden, and since Yunho hadn’t gotten used to it, he shed more tears. The feeling was pretty painful.

As soon as he had started getting used to the feeling of this extremely intruding tentacle, it was removed from inside of him. He was confused for a moment, but then his eyes widened in fear as he felt something even larger start poking at his entrance. He shook his head violently once more, shedding tears. “ _No…no, no, please no…_ ” He mentally begged. The larger phallus-shaped tentacle violently shoved itself inside of him, causing him to scream into the tentacle that was in his mouth. He was full on crying now as this large tentacle rammed itself in and out of him, hitting his prostate violently. He scream-moaned into the tentacle which was still fucking him in the mouth. Two more smaller tendrils had started rubbing his nipples. At this point, he had already painfully came, and he was crying from overstimulation. “ _Please, oh my god, somebody help me..!_ ” He hoped mentally.

~•~

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” Wooyoung said, running after Hongjoong, San, Yeosang, and Jongho, exiting the building. Seonghwa picked up his bag, getting ready to leave as well, but then stopped and turned to Mingi, who was sitting at one of the desks. “Since it’s your turn for nightshift, you have to take care of the nightly duties, okay?” He told him. Mingi nodded in reply. “Yeah, yeah, I know.” He then looked around. “Have you seen Yunho? I didn’t see him leave.” “Oh, no, actually.” Seonghwa replied, looking slightly confused. “He probably is still at the greenhouse. I told him to watch over the plants and take notes in place for Wooyoung since….you know…” He shivered. “Yeah…I’ll go check to see if he’s still there, you go ahead and go home.” Seonghwa nodded, waving goodbye before walking out of the building.

Once he was out of sight, Mingi got up and made his way to the greenhouse to check on Yunho. “ _He’s probably caught up in his duties…he wasn’t the most productive when it came to those plants…_ ” He thought to himself as he approached the greenhouse doors. The door was still unlocked, so he knew that somebody was still inside. Though, when he walked inside, he didn’t see any sign of human life. “ _That’s weird…_ ” He thought as he walked around the greenhouse. “Yunho?” He called out. “Yunho-ah, are you here?” As he approached the back of the greenhouse, he slowed down. He could hear the faint sound of muffled moans. He stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widening. “ _Is he…?_ ” He blushed slightly at the thought that Yunho could be masturbating around the corner. He turned the corner, and his eyes widened even more than they already had. The sight before him was horrifying, yet…. _oddly hot_. There Yunho was, suspended in the air by five tentacles, getting mercilessly getting his ass pounded into by this huge-ass tentacle, and getting mouth-fucked by a smaller one. He had a hopeless look in his eyes, and he looked like he didn’t even bother struggling to break free anymore. His dead gaze shifted over to Mingi, and he had looked him straight in the eyes, like he was trying to say, “ _Help me._ ” Mingi had no idea what to do at that moment, and just looked over at the source of these preposterous tentacles. It was coming from a plant. “ _Wait…_ ” He thought. “ _That’s the same plant that literally destroyed Wooyoung the other day!_ ” He got slight chills. He looked back at Yunho, and contemplated the moment. “ _He looks…extremely hot right now._ ” He shook his head, mentally slapping himself.

He noticed the tentacles had sped up, causing Yunho’s eyes to widen, and causing him to also moan louder, but muffled. His scream was muffled as he came violently, the tentacles releasing a semen-like liquid into him soon after. The tentacles that were in his mouth and ass had removed themselves from inside of him, but he was still suspended in the air. The semen-like liquid that had been released from the tentacles covered Yunho’s naked and sweaty body. “Min….gi….” Yunho rasped slightly, catching Mingi’s attention. Mingi ran over to him, standing next to him. “Are you okay?!” He asked worriedly, violently pulling the tentacles that had a hold of him off of him, gently placing him on the floor. The tentacles had retracted slightly away from the two, keeping a distance. Mingi stared at Yunho with worry in his eyes. “Min..gi…” Yunho exhaled, grabbing Mingi’s shirt before he could reply, and pushing him down. He slowly climbed on top of him, sitting on his lap. “Y-Yunho….!” Mingi stuttered, blushing furiously. “W-What are you doing?!” Yunho looked straight into Mingi’s eyes, causing him to fall silent. “Help….me…” Yunho sighed as he started fumbling with Mingi’s belt, removing it and undoing the buttons on his pants. "I...I need m-more..." “Y-Yunho, wait…!” Mingi stuttered once again. Before Mingi could finish speaking, Yunho had already pulled down Mingi’s pants and boxers, and slowly let himself down on his dick. The two moaned slightly at the feeling. Mingi shivered. Yunho’s ass was stretched out from the large tentacle, and was really lubed up and wet from the weird-ass tentacle semen. Yunho had already started bouncing up and down on Mingi’s dick, and was moaning. Mingi groaned at the feeling.

The tentacles came back, wrapping themselves gently around Yunho’s limbs, lifting him up once again. Mingi got up, removing his shirt, pants, and boxers fully. The plant had flipped Yunho over so that he was facing the floor. His ass was clearly being put on display for him. Yunho looked back at him, lust in his eyes. “Please….help me….” Mingi blushed deeply. “Y-You wan’t me to...-“ “Please, Mingi…!” Yunho cut him off. “Please….just….fuck me....I n-need it....I need _you...._ ” Mingi didn’t even know if it was possible to blush any deeper than he already was, but apparently it was. He walked up to Yunho, positioning himself against Yunho’s entrance. “Here I go…” He said as he slowly pushed into Yunho. The two once again moaned at the feeling. “M-Move please…” Yunho said quietly, Mingi nodding in reply. Mingi started moving at a steady pace, Yunho moaning at a normal volume. “F-Faster….!~” Mingi obeyed, moving way faster than before. Yunho was moaning slightly louder now, the sound of him and skin-slapping echoing in the greenhouse. Mingi was groaning slightly at the feeling.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Mingi yelped, ceasing his movement. Yunho looked back at him, wondering why he had stopped. His question was soon answered as he looked behind the younger. A medium-sized tentacle had inserted itself inside of him. He had tears welling up in his eyes slightly, as he was not used to the feeling. He fell on top of Yunho, letting the tentacle fuck him at a quick pace. Yunho felt very aroused by this, and so he continued watching. As Mingi came closer to his climax, he moaned louder. Yunho noticed this, and wanted to release at the same time as him. He grabbed Mingi’s hand, wrapping it around his own dick, and starting pumping it slightly. Mingi got the idea of what he wanted, so he started jerking him off. As the two moaned louder, they got closer and closer to their climax. “M-Mingi-ah…! D-Daddy…! I’m getting…c-close…!~” Mingi blushed deeper as he felt something switch on inside of him when he heard Yunho call him that, and he suddenly got the energy to ram himself in and out of Yunho whilst being fucked by a tentacle. “C-Call me that again…” “D-Daddy..! Ah....!~” Mingi continued jerking Yunho off as well as pounding into him, hitting his prostate. Yunho was moaning really loudly now, as the feeling was just too great. “D-Daddy…I’m gonna….c-cum…!~” Yunho moaned. “M-Me too b-baby….let’s cum t-together…” Mingi moaned slightly.

The two moaned louder and louder when finally they moaned out in great pleasure. “A-Ah!~” Yunho moaned out, releasing into Mingi’s hand as he released inside of him. Mingi continued moaning as the plant continued to fuck him for a bit longer, when it finally released its semen inside of him. He moaned out, his voice cracking. The tentacles then let them go, causing them to fall to the ground. Yunho tiredly crawled over to Mingi and nuzzled his head into his neck. Mingi held him close as he tiredly watched the plant retract into its flower-bulb form, backing up into the wall slowly with Yunho still in his arms. “M-Mingi….” Yunho spoke in a dazed voice. Mingi hummed in reply. “I….I love you.” Yunho said, relaxing into Mingi’s arms. “I love you too….” It was a weird way of confessing to him, but they were too tired to think at the moment. With the last of his available strength, Mingi reached over to a nearby shelf, pulling off a small blanket off of it, and wrapping it around them. Yunho felt the warmth of the blanket, and had quickly fallen asleep from fatigue. Mingi smiled before dozing off into sleep as well.

~•~

BONUS (pls forgive me)

~•~

The other six had clocked in for the day. Seonghwa frowned when he noticed Mingi missing and the task list still on the desk, along with his belongings. “ _Wait…so he’s still in the building? Oh, I’m going to get him for not doing the nightly chores._ ” “Can someone go find Mingi?" He said. "He’s still in the building somewhere, and he never did the nightly chores.” Wooyoung immediately spoke up. “I’ll look for him.” “Okay, thank you.” Seonghwa replied, smiling.

Wooyoung walked around the building, stopping at the greenhouse. “ _Maybe he’s in here…._ ” He walked inside, noticing Yunho’s bag on a chair at a desk nearby. “ _Oh, Yunho’s here too?_ ” He asked himself as he walked towards the back of the building. " _That's weird...he's never early...._ " 

He turned a corner, immediately stopping in place as he noticed the naked, semen-covered Mingi and Yunho, who were still asleep on the floor up against the wall. “OH GOD MY EYES!-“ He screeched, running away. This woke up the two, who looked at the scarred Wooyoung who was running away and then at each other. “ _Fuck._ ” They both said simultaneously. Yunho, covering himself with the blanket they were using, ran towards the locker room, scooping up his clothes, which were covered in that weird plant goo. On the other hand, Mingi quickly put on his clothes, despite not washing up.

Mingi had ran back towards where the group was, who were all looking at him running into the room. Hongjoong snickered. “Wooyoung told us you and Yunho looked like you guys had a lot of fun~” He said in a teasing sort of way. Mingi blushed deeply, flashing back to the previous night. “S-Shut up….” He stuttered, looking down at his feet, embarrassed. Yunho then ran into the room, noticing Hongjoong and Wooyoung smirking at him. He looked away, embarrassed and blushing lightly. “I’m going to go rest in the infirmary. Mingi, you’re coming with me.” He said, grabbing on to Mingi’s hand. "Wait what-" "We're going to sleep, let's go..!" Yunho cut him off by dragging him away.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally don't know why I wrote this at like one in the morning instead of sleeping :,D
> 
> EDIT (10-14-20): Wait people actually like this O.o thank you for the kudos •o•
> 
> EDIT (10-26-20): HOW IN THE HELL DID THIS GET ALMOST 350 HITS I— thank you 🥺
> 
> EDIT (11-10-20): Y'ALL CHILL I'M ALMOST AT 400 HITS OML Thank you guys for reading my story omfg 🥺🥺
> 
> EDIT (12-1-20): Either I'm trippin or this actually almost has 500 hits I'm– Thank youuuu I didn't think this would get that many views 😭


End file.
